3 Men
by SaraMcLane
Summary: Lexie James just moved to California all the way from Coventry, CT, after her farm burned down. Her first day isn't exactly the best...well...it's definitely not the best. But she meets a few friends, including a little bunny Lexie names Konnie. But when Lexie gets asked out by one of her friends and she says yes, could the others come to stab her in the back?


**Day 1.**

I sighed as I heaved the last box through my door. I waved to the moving-guy and he waved back. Then he drove off in his big moving truck. I shut the door and turned around. There was utter silence. I scanned the big living room I stood in. It was strange. It didn't seem right. I sat down on the hard wooden floor, trying to remember my old farm and house I used to own. The big ranch and the wide range of grassy plains. I remembered my parents always taking care of the little pigs and chickens and cows...ever since I was born. I laughed, remembering how I attempted to care for the horses. I was ten when I got to name my own horse. Fiona, I called her. She was a beautiful white mare. And she was mine. I loved her with all my heart. I used to ride every day. Just last month, though, the fire broke out. My mom...my father...the farm animals...and Fiona all died in the fire. But here I was, twenty-two years old, because _I_ had survived the fire. I shook my head. Now I was in California...not in Coventry, Connecticut anymore. I had to get unpacking.

I slowly stood up, and I looked at the piles of boxes scattered around the wide room. I groaned, and got to work.

_Three hours and forty-three minutes later..._

I was starving by the time I was finished unpacking. I decided to get something to eat. I grabbed my keys and opened the front door, but I gasped. On the other side was a tall, handsome, amazing-looking man. His messy black hair was swept to the side. His piercing blue eyes sparkled. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. He smiled. My face got bright red. "H-hi...um...who are y-you?" I stuttered, trying to understand what was happening. The man chuckled. "Oh...I live next door. My name is Simon Percy." He held out his hand for me to shake. I refused. "Oh, um...hi. I'm Lexie. Lexie James." I said, faking a smile. I brushed a strand of my brunette hair away from my eyes. I could feel my face get hot. "You got a nice house here." Simon grinned. I laughed quietly. "Um...I just moved here today. I still have a lot of work to do. I'm going to paint the walls." I turned around, imagining the living room a faint blue. "Cool," Simon said. "I just wanted to introduce myself, to you. So I should get going now," He smiled and held his hand out one my time for a handshake. I sighed and shook his hand. Then he left. I bit my lip. "He seems so nice," I whispered to myself. As I watched him cut across my lawn and jump over the fence, I realized that I was still hungry. "Hey, er...Simon!" I shouted. I saw him spin around and look at me. "Oh, hey." He grinned. I felt awkward now, but I quickly ran up to him. I leaned across the fence separating his house and mine. "Um...do you know where I can get some food around here?" I asked, scratching my head. Simon nodded. "Oh, of course. There's a few restaurants down on King Street. But watch out, a lot of car accidents happen there," He winked. "And then on Tyme Road and Sam Road, there's a couple fast-food places." Simon smiled. "Thanks," I said. "I wish I had a map for this town. I still don't know what street my own _house_ is on!" I laughed and started to turn around when heard Simon say something. "I'm an artist. I can make you a map," He suggested. My eyes widened. "Oh, could you? Thank you!" I laughed and ran across my yard and into my car. I waved to my new neighbor, and pulled out of my driveway.

_Twenty minutes later..._

I decided to go to one of the restaurants that Simon suggested on King Street. I parked in the parking lot of a restaurant that had huge fancy sign that read: _King's Cue._ I walked inside. The sign was right; this place was really fit for a king! Gold wallpapers lined every wall. Fancy pictures of past presidents and queens and kings were placed all around the dining area. Every table was round with a large white table cloth. The floor was carpeted with a soft red carpet. I walked up to a desk with a woman behind it. She wore a sleeveless black dress. Her blonde hair was wrapped in a bun on top of her head. "Welcome, to King's Cue. How many guests?" She asked me. I hesitated. "Um..one," I said. The woman nodded. "Alright, follow me." She said and took a menu from her desk. She led me to a small round table in the back of the dining area. She handed me the menu and said, "Your waiter will be right with you." Then she left. I nodded and flipped through the menu. Jeez, this place was pricy! I was startled when I heard the voice of my waiter. My face got hot...again. He was wearing a black tuxedo (...wow...just...wow). He had blonde hair, just like the other woman, and a small beard. His eyes were dark green. He smiled, but I could tell it was fake. "My name is Charles; I will be your waiter this evening. Do you need some time to order?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Um...I'll have the chicken and pasta." I said. It was twenty bucks; the cheapest on the menu. ^_^ CHarles wrote it down in his little booklet. "And a diet Pepsi," I added and folded the menu. CHarles took it and walked away. I sighed. I wanted to be back at my farm. With my mom and father...and Fiona. I almost started crying, but I nearly screamed instead. Charles had returned, but he had filled the glass with way too much diet Pepsi, and it had fallen over when he placed it on the table. I quickly scooted to the edge of my seat. Too late. The soda spilled over the edge of the table and shot into my lap, making a huge wet spot on my brand new business dress. I let out a yelp and Charles's face almost turned blue. I heard snickers and whispers coming from others. Charles quickly snatched a few napkins from his pocket and handed them to me. "I am _so, so_ sorry, ma'am." He said quickly. I wanted to scream at him. This was my brand new dress, my first day in California, I'm scared and sad about my old farm, and now this stupid guy spills my soda all over me?! I bit my lip. "Oh...it's alright." I said through my clenched teeth. Charles shook his head. "No, it's not. I apologize for all of this. I'll make sure your meal is free." He said and whipped his head around to see if anybody had heard. I sighed. "Okay. I'm fine, really." I told him. I kinda felt bad now, because he was really looking shooken up. "Are you really sure, ma'am?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yes." Charles nodded back, shakily. "Alright. Once again, I am really sorry." I he told me and then left. He disappeared down into the kitchen and I couldn't see him through the doors. I shook my head and started to wipe my dress. I managed to clean it really well within ten minutes, but it was quite obvious that I had spilled something on myself. Then I saw Charles standing over my table, holding a plate of pasta chicken. I figured that there was no way that he would drop something again, but I was wrong. Somehow, the plate tipped from Charles' hand. Thick pieces of pasta scattered everywhere: on my dress, the table, the floor. This time I really looked like an idiot. I tried to scoot my chair back, but it didn't move so smoothly as I thought, and it tipped over, making me fall flat on my back (still in the chair). I heard laughter screech across the room. Tears traced my eyes. I heard Charles gasp. He grabbed my hand and helped my up, but since I was wearing flip-flops, one had fallen off when I fell, and I stepped on a shard of glass from the broken plate. I yelped and grabbed my foot, losing my balance. Before I knew it, I had fallen on top of Charles, and we both fell hard to the floor. He winced when we hit the carpet, but I was more worried about how close our faces were. Actually, the way we had fallen made my face actually be laying on _his cheek. _I scrambled off of him and helped him up. Charles looked really freaked out by all of this. I closed my eyes and tried to keep calm. "I think I'll go now." I muttered. And grabbed my jacket. Charles took out his little note pad, wrote something on it, and handed it to me. "Call this number if you need anything. I can pay for the dry-cleaning if you want." He said quietly. I took the paper and saw ten small numbers, each one traced perfectly. _Why would he give me his phone number? That's weird, _I thought. "Thanks." I murmured and turned around. I raced out the door of the restaurant, got in my car, and let the tears flow.


End file.
